


Difference - A Miraculous short story

by hyukakoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Panic, Ladybug Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukakoo/pseuds/hyukakoo
Summary: A Miraculous short story including Marc Anciel x Nathaniel Kurtzberg.Marc is the shy boy who repeats everything every day with no change. That suddenly took a change on this particular Tuesday after his classes. He discovers a new place and meets his crush. But after someone ruined this precious moment it took another unexpected change.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Difference - A Miraculous short story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote for my English class and I decided to share it because I really liked it. The story takes place in the Reverser episode where I used a part of the script and gave it my own twist afterwards.

This is his story. He never thought that it would go like this. It always went the same. Getting up, getting ready for school, go to school, go home, do the homework and sleep. Nothing ever changed in his daily routine. Until this day. A particular Tuesday afternoon. He was sitting underneath the stairs as usual with his black notebook. It was full of beautiful stories where his imagination came alive. Alas, no one had ever read the inside of it.

“Hey, Marc! How’s it going? Where is the rest of your class?” the cheerful girl asked the quiet boy. “Oh hey, Marinette. We’re done with classes for today. The others probably went home.” the boy let out after being startled by the girls' sudden appearance. The eyes of the girl lit up. “Oh, perfect timing! Our class has a spare hour so some of us are heading to the art room. Would you like to join us there?”

Marc started to fiddle with his pen. “U-Uh sure, why not?” he said, still unsure. The nosy girl peeked over the raven-haired boy his shoulder. “Maybe you’ll finally let me read some of your writing,” she stated. “Yeah I don’t know, maybe.” the slightly embarrassed boy said while closing his notebook. “Awesome! See you later Marc!”

The time flew by and the raven-haired boy with the red hoodie made his way to the art room. He stood at the door and scanned the room. All kinds of art students were working on their art projects. But one student, in particular, caught the raven-haired boy his attention. It was the red-headed semi-social butterfly. Unlike the black-haired boy, the semi-social butterfly was very nice and talkative to the people he liked.

“This is a drawing of MightIllustrator after he became a superhero.” The red-headed boy said to his teacher. He looked like a little child who was willing to proudly show his parents a drawing he made at school. It let a small smile appear on the shy boy his face. His big doe eyes, his cute small face and his small pout made the raven-haired boy blush. “Your drawings are really good, you should team up with a creative writer.” The teacher suggested. “Maybe… But I don’t know anyone who is into that.” The red-headed boy explained. He sat back on his chair and sighed excessively.

“Oh hey! Marc, you’re here! Come meet everyone!” the cheerful girl called out after she saw the shy boy. The girl dragged him inside and started with introducing him. “Sir, this is Marc, the boy who is always writing.” the cheery girl smiled. “U-Uh… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you.” The raven-haired boy stuttered. He hated how he was so shy and did not dare to speak to other people.

“Welcome in room 404 Marc, you’re never disturbing anyone here. Feel free to create anything that you want, any way you want." The teacher then points at a small girl with headphones covering her ears. "Rose here is writing lyrics for a rock band.” The teacher lifts the headphones of the small girl and she looks up. “Rose, I would like you to meet Marc.” The lyric writer looks at the shy boy and smiles. “Heyo! Nice to meet you Marc!” she cheers. The raven-haired boy gave her a small smile and quickly broke the eye contact. “Now this is Alix, our expert at street art.” The pink-haired short girl flips the spray can that she was holding in her hand and catches it right away. “And Nathaniel-”

The pink-haired girl cuts off her teacher. “He likes to draw people in skinny suits.” The red-headed boy gasps while throwing a piece of paper towards the short girl. “Welcome, Marc! As you’ll find out the good thing about this place is you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you, or only in good fun.” he smiled. The shy boy his eyes shifted from the redheads' adorable smile to his drawings. As the raven-haired boy walked over to him he started to be more and more amazed by the drawings. “I… I saw your drawings on the school website, but they’re nothing compared to the real thing. The movement, the expressions, the attitudes. They’re all so-”

When the boy realised how close he stood next to his crush and what he was saying he immediately backed off. “That's nice... Thanks.” The red-headed boy sheepishly smiled. "Uh… It’s true, I-I’ve never seen drawings so-” Now he got interrupted by a sharp voice that was well known in room 404. “Drawings so messed up. All he ever draws are that Messy Illustrator and his superhero crush Reverser.” The blond-haired bully said to her favourite victim. The semi-social butterfly started to pack up his drawings but the shy boy stopped him. “Chloe, if you have nothing nice to say then just shut up. Just leave the room.” The artsy boy and the bully had a surprised expression on their faces.

The bully quickly put her mean face back on. “You are telling me to leave? The boy that looks like a girl is telling me how I should behave? Don’t let me laugh. Shouldn’t you go back to your shitty stories that no one will ever read instead of trying to talk back to me?” The raven-haired boy started to tremble. Memories of his bullies back in the day started to pass by his eyes. They always called him a boy who acts like a girl. He has big green eyes and long eye-lashes but that does not look feminine at all to him. He started to tremble heavier and eventually ran out of the classroom. “Marc wait!”

The boy ran to the basement of the school and hid behind a wall. He grabbed his black hair in frustration and tried to control his breathing. The memories were too strong and tears rolled down his now rosy cheeks. The raven-haired had difficulties with breathing properly and groaned in frustration due to not being in control of himself. “Marc! Hey, it’s okay. Look at me.” A voice suddenly instructed. The crying boy slowly looked up and was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. A pair of beautiful blue eyes who he fell in love with since he saw them for the first time. The semi-social butterfly cupped his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Marc?” he asked concerned. The red-haired admired his face. “I… I have a p-panic attack.” He managed to get out. The boy his breathing became heavier and more uncontrolled. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. The red-haired boy started to doubt but seeing him like that made him do it anyhow. He lifted the shy boys' chin up and then placed his soft pink lips on his. The anxious boy got startled by his actions but he kissed him back. They both withdrew and looked each other in the eyes.

"S-Sorry I tried to calm you down in the easiest w-" The blue-eyed boy could not finish his sentence because the shy boy had pulled him back for another kiss. The red-haired boy got startled by the sudden movement and fell towards the other's chest. The writer wrapped his arms around the semi-social butterfly his body and pulled him closer. The two of them remained together in the basement.

He never taught that it would go like this but it happened. The raven-haired was happy that he could finally confess his feelings to his favourite pair of blue eyes. That was the start of how his whole life changed.

_“Nathaniel, thank you for being there for me.”_


End file.
